de_gae_chroniclsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kerk Le Hamet
|image1=Wiki-wordmark.png |caption1=drikn pis u rude maderfake... |imię=Kerk Le Hamet |przydomki=Kerky (przez Jaemsa) Jerk (przez siebie samego) Poodl (przez Dava) |płeć=Mężczyzna ♂ |wiek=22 (Canon) 17 (school-au) |rodzice=Mavalia Hamet (matka) Michel Hamet (ojciec) |rodzeństwo=Daniele Hamet (młodsza siostra) Unidentified Demon Child (młodsza siostra) † 4 ded fetuses (młodsze rodzeństwo) † |partner= Jaems Anal Hetfeld (chłopakRP, school-au, modern-au, dilf-au, mążfamily-au, oneshot-wedding) Jessica (była dziewczyna) Phil (były obiekt westchnień) † |dzieci= Diana Jolen Hetfeld-Hamet (córka) Nathan Kyle Hetfeld-Hamet (syn) Alan Le Hetfeld-Hamet (synoneshot-test-fam) Greg (wyimaginowany synCanon) |przyjaciele= Clef Le Buttron (najlepszy przyjaciel) |wrogowie= Lors Ulroch (wróg, prześladowca) Dav Mustardstain (nielubiany) Mavalia Hamet (nielubiana) Jessica (była dziewczyna, nielubiana) Lana (nielubiana) |zawód= Muzyk Sprzedawca w sklepie z płytamioneshot-gigolo Uczeń w liceum Aktor pornografii Pracownik BurgerKinga (kiedyś) Pracownik schroniska dla psów (kiedyś) Babcia klozetowa (nielegalnie) Profesjonalny worek treningowy (kiedyś) |lubi= Muzykę Gitary Książki Komiksy Horrory Seks oralny Seks analny Teorie spiskowe Alkohol Narkotyki (kiedyś) Złych chłopców Czaszki Węże Wampiry Krew Duże członki Pająki |nie_lubi= Komedii romantycznych Kotów Dzieci Wagin Swojego ciała Swoich włosów Narkotyków Pająków |włosy=Czarne, kręcone, długie |oczy=Ciemnobrązowe |skóra=Jasna |sylwetka=Chuda |znaki_szczególne=Durne znamię na poliku Brak owłosienia |orientacja_seksualna=Homoseksualny |miejsce_zamieszkania=Metal City, Kalifornia Nieznane miasteczko, Kalifornia |występowanie=W całej serii }} :aloha.. welcom tu plaec wer kawai mens famele.. or maebe et wos obama.. or ohana – Kerk Kerk Le Hamet – jedna z postaci głównych serii De Gae Chronicls. Pojawia się we wszystkich oneshotach oraz światach alternatywnych. Znany jest ze swojego (zwykle) spokojnego nastawienia, oraz kobiecego wyglądu o czym zwykł pierdolić. Opis ogólny Charakter i osobowość Kerk jest zwykle spokojnie nastawionym do życia dwudziestodwuletnim mężczyzną. Znany jest ze swojego cichego usposobienia, jednak chwilami gdy wpada w furię, potrafi zamienić się w morderczego psychopatę, co jest wynikiem blizny psychicznej która pozostała w nim po jednym roku w jaskini. Inną charakterystyczną cechą Kerka jest jego upodobanie do mroku, śmierci i rzeczy z nimi związanymi. Od czasów dziecięcych cechował się dość ponurym podejściem do życia, dając osobom wokół niego niepokojące myśli. Oprócz otaczającego go mroku i morderczych tendencji, Kerk jest także mężczyzną z humorem, nie do końca jednak zdaje sobie sprawę z tego co mówi, i chociaż jego humor może wydawać się dwuznaczny, wydaje się, że jest on na pokaz gdyż często nie rozumie znaczenia wielu żartów jeśli są skierowane do niego. To czyni, że Kerk uznawany jest za osobę niewinną i o czystych myślach (nawet jeśli jego myśli tak naprawdę przepełnione są głównie czynnościami seksualnymi). Kerk cechuje się również w dużej części depresją o której tak naprawdę nie ma pojęcia. Jest skony do częstego płaczu, i chociaż zwykle stara się chować swoje emocje i uczucia, to tak naprawdę zawsze wybucha na końcu. W młodości nie był nauczony miłości od swoich rodziców którzy na okrągło krytykowali jego styl bycia, i jego życie było pozbawione miłości romantycznej do czasu gdy poznał Jaemsa z którym to zbudował związek. Ale pomimo wszystko, Kerk jest osobą troskliwą i często martwi się o los ważnych mu osób. Jest zdecydowanie optymistą, nawet jeśli życie nie raz daje mu w kość. Co prawda, często nawiedzają go czarne myśli, ale to nie zatrzymuje go od przekonania, że kiedyś w końcu wszystko będzie okej, nawet jeśli muszą go do tego przekonywać inne osoby. Wygląd Biografia Dzieciństwo Lata nastoletnie Kanoniczna linia czasu Relacje Romantyczne Jaems Anal Hetfeld :jaems i lov u bat ur foken stuped somtiems – Kerk do Jaemsa Kerk czuł coś więcej do Jaemsa od ich pierwszego spotkania. Wydawało mu się, że Jaems spełnia wszystkie standardy idealnego mężczyzny. Jaems jednak nie do końca był zainteresowany kolegą z zespołu, a całą ich relację widział jako coś platonicznego, dodatkowo jego związek z Laną sprawił, że Kerk odpuścił sobie romantyczne starania na długi czas. Przez długi czas na początku Canonu, Jaemsa i Kerka łączyła zgodna więź przyjacielska. Żaden z nich niezbyt interesował się wejściem w poważniejszy etap związku ze sobą, a poza tym, Jaems skupiał się na psującym się związku z Laną. Pewnego jednak dnia, Lors, podstępem porwał Kerka, co doprowadziło do wielkiej popijawy między Jaemsem a Clefem. Zamiast szukać Kerka którego życie było skazane na coś strasznego, obaj mężczyźni upoili się wódką, przez co nad ranem obudzili się w lesie. Tutaj okazuje się, że właśnie to miejsce Lors wybrał sobie na ucztę cielesną z drobnym gitarzystą. Phil Jessica :''entre 729164818 ferst theng aftr comen bak hoem from work end i se jesica in bed wih som crep. i dedn kno she wos so desperaet, she promesd tu weit. for de ferst tiem i fel hartbroken becos of a gerl, im so foken angre end sad. so confusd. i dun wona se her evr agen. im dan wih gerls. nevr agen. et nevr workd aut, i dun wont dis anemor. i dun wona pretend anemor.. '' – Wpis Kerka o Jessice w jego pamiętniku Platoniczne Clef Le Buttron